transport_defenderfandomcom-20200214-history
Drone
Drone The drone is unlocked after the first Sentinel reset. Once unlocked, it will appear as a spaceship flying behind your cargo transport ship to help protect it. Navigation The drone tab can be accessed by clicking the button with a closely-resembling triangle with a 'D' in it. There are 2 tabs inside the drone tab, labelled 'Missions' and 'Inventory'. Missions Tab The 'Missions' tab shows the current MP, maximum storable amount of MP amount and regen rate per hour. It is also where to start and queue up deliveries. Inventory Tab The 'Inventory' tab shows your current equipped weapons, devices and batteries, and shows your stored items. Clicking on a item will show the stats of the item, allow you to spend WP to upgrade it or turn it into a GEM. The bottom of the tab will display your current WP and Dust (gained from breaking gems). Mission Points Mission points (MP) are used to do drone deliveries. The maximum stored amount and regeneration rate can be increased by upgrading the Sentinel Level (SL) Mission point equations Max Mission points is 50 + 10 * SL Mission points per hour is 4.5 + 0.5 * SL Deliveries Item Delivery Adds a random weapon or device to your inventory. The levels of new items from deliveries will be 85% - 95% of your average item level from equipped items (including empty slots). Weapons Parts Delivery Used for upgrading weapons and devices. The amount of WP you receive every delivery depends on the total level of all of your equipped items. The amount of WP you will receive increases every 12 upgrades (item levels). Battery Delivery Adds a random battery to your inventory. The level of new batteries from deliveries are 85% - 95% of the average equipped item level. The new batteries start with 5 uses (no bonuses). Item Rarity The item rarities are based on the level of the item. Upon reaching a certain level, you must upgrade the rarity of the item before you can continue to upgrade the level. Upgrading rarities have a chance to fail and increase the price. Upgrade Price ROUNDDOWN(20 + 10 * (L - 1) + (L- 1) ^ 1.25) Weapons Weapons are the first item type that can be found through the Item delivery mission. There are 2 slots where the drone can equip weapons. The equipped weapons will act as a weapon and will fire from the drone. The damage is a percentage of your dps that increases by level with the formula L*1. The projectile color can be changed using color crystals. Weapon types Values for Level 100 Damage Multiplier Weapon Modifier (older versions) Weapon Modifiers can roll between certain values. All values in this table are the current min and max value found Devices Devices are the second item type that can be found through the Item delivery mission. There are a total of 10 slots where the drone can equip devices. There is a maximum of 4 items of the same type to be equipped at the same time. Ammo generator Gives decreasing multiplier for Weapon upgrade price Formula Tractor beam Gives a multiplier for Locked cargo reward Formula Money magnet Gives a multiplier for Money Formula need rounddown ?? Targeting system Gives a multiplier for Crit damage Formula (1 + 0.05 * L * (1 + RB / 4)) * (1 + ROUNDDOWN(L / 50)) Values Ideal Weapon and Devices Builds Build 1: Weapons Minigun X, Flak Cannon X T''he weapons don't really matter late game as the features 'fly swatter'(240) and all of it's upgrades and high click rate. However, these weapons have the highest clear speed out of all weapons.'' Devices 4 Tractor Beams, 4 Ammo Generators, 2 Money Magnet The 4x tractor beams are always the ideal thing to have, as it means more LCargo. ~(elaborate on why the ammo generators and money magnets are included, and why there are no targeting systems). Build 2: Gem Builds Gems Gems are items that are received from breaking items. The levels of the gems are 85 to 95% of what the item that was broken. They cannot be upgraded. The gems cannot be equipped directly into the drone, but rather can be put into sockets on devices and weapons. They provide small bonuses to various stats, which increases in relation to the rarity (not levels). As the rarity of the weapons and devices increases, they gain more sockets available to equip gems, with a maximum of 4. However, the gems cannot be removed/destroyed/replaced. Due to this factor, it is best to create 'suits', sets of items with a specific gem to do a specific stat increase. It is best to get to a high drone level before starting to make sets. Having a set of low level gems in a very high level item would mean that you would have to destroy that item and farm for more gems to get the maximum bonus. Gems that are not socketed can also be broken into dust, which is used for the Infinity rarity of items. (*) - Tested by Hiroko with 421 attempts. Red gem Gives a multiplier for global damage. Formula Damage x ((12.5 + 12.5*Rarity) * L) ^ ((1 + ROUNDDOWN(L/10))) (???) Yellow gem Gives a multiplier for money. Formula Green gem Gives a small multiplier to the LCargo gained Formula LCargo x (1 + 0.025 * Rarity) Pink gem Gives a small multiplier to the cargo spent bonus (%) Formula Cargo spent bonus (%) x(1 + 0.05*Rarity) Purple gem Adds a small % of WP gained from drone missions Formula WP + (Rarity) % Blue Gem Adds a small % to the MP regen rate Formula MP regen rate +(0.95 + Rarity*0.05)% White gem Increases amount of batteries (only for new). Formula Batteries Batteries are items that are gained from the drone mission 'battery delivery'. There are 2 slots in the drone for batteries. They provide various bonuses, as listed in the chart below. Their bonus formula increases as the rarity goes up. They do not directly attack enemies, unlike weapons. Each battery starts out with 5 charges (no bonuses/features), which can be depleted by 1 every time that you either transfer or unequip the battery. Once its charge reaches 0, it will be removed from your inventory. Cargo spent bonus battery Adds a % of cargo spent to the cargo spent bonus Formula Cargo spent bonus (%) + 25 + 10*rarity * L (assumption only!) LCargo battery Multiplies the amount of LCargo that is obtained from boss kills Formula LCargo x (1 + rarity value * L * (1 + L / 200)) 3x LCargo chance battery Increases the chance to get 3x the amount of LCargo from boss kills Formula 3x LCargo chance (%) + (10 + rarity value * L) 4x LCargo chance battery Increases the chance to get 4x the amount from boss kills Formula 4x LCargo chance (%) + (5 + rarity * L) WP battery Adds a percentage of WP gained from completing deliveries Formula 2.5 + (0.1 + 0.0125 * (Rarity-1)) * L (assumption only!) Related features (rev1077) Category:Game Mechanics